


chamber orchestra

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: please baby baby baby, 너의 맘에 스며 갈 거야 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Orchestra!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Dunia boleh saja memujinya.





	

** chamber orchestra **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : orkestra!AU.

* * *

 

Sekarang Isabeau mengerti, bagaimana hidup seorang Carriedo Senior, yang permainan (nyaris) sempurnanya ia saksikan dan nikmati di _chamber orchestra_ semasa kecil dulu. Lelaki itu pasti memiliki selera kesempurnaan yang begitu tinggi, yang menilai sesuatu selalu dengan cara yang artistik, penuh nilai, penuh penghayatan, dan, tentu saja; keras.

Antonio pasti besar dengan cara begitu, cara ayahnya yang sangat mengagungkan musik dan latihan mati-matian tanpa peduli waktu.

Lihatlah cara dia memandang Isabeau sekarang, yang membiarkan biola bertengger di bahunya dan membiarkannya terpaku untuk menyadari kesalahannya.

Mata Isabeau mengekori gerak Antonio yang setengah mengelilinginya. Memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Mengerjap pada dinding untuk sesaat. Kemudian dia berhenti, membungkuk sedikit ke arah biola Isabeau—pada telinganya yang sudah lelah membuka diri pada ujian-ujian musik dan latihan berantai sejak tiga bulan lalu.

“ _You can have the whole world praise you, Babe_ ,” bisiknya, halus dengan cara yang tidak nyaman, “tapi aku,” dia mengangkat bahu ketika berdiri tegak lagi, “aku di sini untuk membantumu, ‘kan? Bukan untuk memujimu. Sekarang, coba lagi.”

Isabeau menarik napas panjang. Bahunya sudah terasa miring, dan barangkali ada bayang-bayang hitam di suatu tempat di kulitnya, muncul lagi setelah sempat pudar beberapa lama.

Antonio duduk lagi di hadapannya, mengambil baritonnya dari atas meja dan menaruhnya di pangkuan, sementara ia mengamati Isabeau dengan hati-hati tetapi pasti—dan andai telinga dapat diibaratkan seperti mata, maka tatapan elang pun kalah.

“Kau masih belum menghayati permainanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke permainanku dan aku masuk ke permainanmu kalau begitu?”

Isabeau menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Aku coba lagi.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _chamber orchestra_ : kelompok pemain musik yang agak kecil, bisa terdiri dari lima puluh pemusik atau kurang dari itu.


End file.
